Telematics is the integrated use of telecommunications and informatics. Telematics units are installed in vehicles to provide a variety of telematics functionality in the vehicle. This functionality includes, but is not limited to, emergency warning systems, navigation functionality, safety warnings, vehicle location determination, and automated driving assistance. Telematics units are also capable of recording data related to the operation of the vehicle and providing that information for analysis, whether in real-time or during a time when the vehicle is being serviced. This information can be used in a variety of applications, such as fleet tracking, shipment tracking, insurance calculations, and in vehicle management and service.